lost without words
by fireprincessyunara
Summary: Lucky is one of the 100 injured clones stuck on ando and the only thing on his mind is going home. a story based off of the fanfic "whatever happened to captain rex"
1. Chapter 1

**Lost without words**

_A fanfic inspired by LongLiveTheClones's fanfic whatever happened to captain Rex_

_ It seemed like a normal day, oh so very normal, just needed to drop off supplies and men, just needed to be there for a short while, and then I'm home, where it was safe, where everything was easier, but no, nothing ever goes as planned…._

_ CC-1366_

Chapter 1: a simple word.

Lucky opened his eyes it was hard to Believe where he was right now, or even the reason why he was here. Communications was also out of the question, and not only because their ship was a wreck, but because the last thing he wanted was for his mom to be shot at first site with all his trigger happy brothers around. He pushed himself up off the floor; he was probably one of the least hurt troopers in this junk box the republic called a transport ship, but just for his own sake he decided to check to see if he was right.

"ten fingers ten toes, both arms and legs, head, ears, mouth noes, i can see, and i can hear, yeah everything checks in," he said flatly, then his hand came across something else, one of the few items that didn't belong to the republic, a gold locket that was given to him on his chosen life day by his commander…his little sister, normally it would be tightly pressed to his chest, next to his dog tags, by his bodysuit and his armor, which was painted decoratively with the dark shade of purple that belonged to the 130th, to him. He smiled, as he moved his hand, a purple odd looking smiley face was painted where his heart was, and he couldn't help but think of the day she 'helped' him paint his armor.

_"What'cha doing?" Angel asked as she stumbled into Lucky's room._

_ "Hmm, nothing, just thinking," he replied blankly as he stared down his white armor, a paintbrush tapping the side of his face._

_ "You do know you're getting paint on yourself?"_

_ "Probably not, little blind one," he chuckled but found out that she was right; he had smeared the paint over his cheek in odd looking strokes. _

_ Angel giggled and skipped inside, she sat next to Lucky and peered over his shoulder, or at least tried, not only was she far too short to see over even when he was sitting down, but she never took off that blind fold, a story he would ask her to tell when he found the time, or whenever she felt like telling him._

_ She took the paint brush from his hand and quickly scribbled something on the top of his chest armor, she made a show of looking it over, and with a bright smile she nodded her head._

_ "I have to run but i hope this helps you," she sang before she pulled the vent gate down from the ceiling of his room and jumped in, using the force to bring it back into place. A few seconds later Doc and Spaz came running in, Drill and Kane close behind them._

_ "That time again Doc?" Lucky asked with an amused smirk on his face._

_ Doc was out of breath and didn't reply, but he did give the captain his meanest glare he could muster. "Where…did…she go?" he asked, well more like demanded._

_ Lucky pointed to the air vent, and a chorus of groans escaped from the dismayed troopers, "happy hunting boys," he smiled. He was the lucky one, it wasn't his job to get her medication in her; it was Doc's._

Lucky sighed again; he was going to miss medication time. He didn't have time to relive a memory, to slip back into a flashback; they had just crashed on an unfamiliar planet, and from what he saw, or tried to see, their brave captain who helped save their shebs was in some serious danger. Lucky walked slowly towards the crowd of people, he hadn't seen this many brothers over an injured since…well since never really, the last time was during the first battle a Geonosis, and it was him who was laying on the floor dyeing.

"Is he going to be okay Doc?" He asked loudly so that he could be heard over the voices of his brothers.

The Medic sighed_. "He will be if you let me do my work!" _that was what he had expected to hear, but instead he got the normal "Yes, he shouldn't move though, not for a while his ribs are broken and if he moved before they set in…"

Lucky nodded his head, and he had to remind himself, that wasn't Doc, and this wasn't home, he leaned against the metal wall of the ship and watched as everyone gave Rex some room, and the Medic, who he had overheard was named Lance, started to do more to help the captain, naturally he wanted to help, but if he learned anything from Doc, it was leave the medic alone and stop pestering, and like he promised every medic he met, he won't interfere unless he was asked to.

* * *

><p>Angel waited patiently in the hanger of the <em>Leviathan<em>, he was already two days late, and sure Lucky was a little weird but he was never late, not to battle and defiantly not when he was coming home, something was wrong and she knew it.

"He is still not home, is he little one?" Kane asked as he sat next to Angel, a mug of caf in his hand, and a datapad in the other.

Angel nodded her head. "It's been two days, something isn't right," she said, shaking her head, no one saw her eyes, well, they weren't hers, but no one saw them anyways, and she had to make a bit of a show in order to show her emotions, and what she was feeling, because a simple frown could mean a million things.

"I don't think he is in trouble, come on little one, I'll show you, he probably gotten all chocked up when telling the guys goodbye, and they probably got him drunk cause you know he can't hold his liquor, and then he had to stay a bit, watch if anything that tard is drinking right now," he smiled hoping it would make her happy, or at least hopeful, he hated seeing his little sister look so down.

Angel didn't smile; she didn't even react to what he said. She just continued to sit there and blow her bangs up every few seconds. Kane sighed and clipped his datapad on to his belt, he took one look at his hot caf and he groaned a little on the inside.

"Let's go Angel," he said as he took her by the arm and gently led her to another room; he would call up the guys from the 81st and see what was going on with their missing captain.

When he opened up the call he sat Angel down and waited, soon a tired looking trooper picked up.

"What can i do you for?" he asked, he sounded dead tired.

"I would like to talk to the general or admiral," he said using the same tone Lucky normally used when he was demanding respect and obedience, however, Kane's voice didn't have that sing song tune Lucky's seemed to carry sometime between his words.

The trooper on the other side nodded his head and then left returning shortly after with the admiral. "The general isn't here at the moment, he was sent to the planet for recon with the men you sent us," the trooper replied but made way off of the holo so that the admiral could speak.

He was a short stocky man, with a long face and beady black eyes, thick eye brows in a straight line above his soulless eyes. He didn't look too pleased with being bothered over one trooper.

"And what can i do for you?" he asked, it came out as an annoyed sneer; the man seriously had some issues with clones.

Kane was about to speak but Angel had gotten up and stood next to him, her hands were neatly crossed behind her back, and she held herself with the elegance and authority a Jedi seemed to always carry with them wherever they went. "My name is Angel Sada; i am the commander of the 130th legion, and two days ago i had sent your legion some of our finest men when you were in need of them, escorting them was our own captain CC-1366, also known as Lucky, he has yet to returned and i want to know what and why it's taking him so long to return," she said, it wasn't a question, it was a demand, and her calm almost cold demeanor demanded to have an answer before she went over there and slapped the man silly.

"Ah yes, CC-1366," the man replied stroking his hairless chin as if he was thinking about him. "Yes, i suggest you get a new captain commander, yours was broken." And with that he ended the transmission.

Angel's arms dropped and her fingers were clenched in tight fists, the side of her lips twitching slightly. "Rude inconsiderate, piece of turd!" she yelled, "how dare he!" She allowed herself to cures a few strings of Mando'a curses she had learned from Kane not that long ago. She turned to Kane and he held up his hands.

"I'm already on it, I'll get you the data of where he had sent Lucky, and since we haven't been given the call by Cath Da yet, I highly doubt he was sent to Kamino."

"I don't see how that's any good, at least if we got the call we would know where he was, and he would be waiting for us, but this is different, and its bad i just know something bad had happened," she said she had calmed her rage in a few seconds reciting how getting mad wasn't going to help her get her brother home, and that in the end it would do her more damage than she would have liked, or needed.

"Once you find out you need to tell me so i can get permission to track him down," she called as she went to the door, ready to go tell her master the plan anyways.

The door slid open without her touch it, and in walked the light skinned narrowed eyed, short, but taller than her, Master Soo, he sighed heavily and pulled Angel into a hug.

"Whatever it is you plan on doing you're not doing it," he said firmly, he tightened his grip as she tried to wiggle away.

"Why master?" she begged. She gave up on trying getting away.

"We are needed elsewhere, and," he paused and sighed, "lucky would want us to do our mission first," he added.

Angel and Kane laughed, they couldn't help it.

"No offence to my brother, but he would much rather be saved then have you guys go on a mission without him," Kane chuckled.

"Well, i mean before the accident," Soo replied with a light sigh, he had heard stories about how Lucky was one of the best before he got that blaster wound in the head, he was still one of the best now, but he had a few…more than a few flaws.

* * *

><p>Lucky was pulling things out, looking whatever he found over, and making for sure it was useable, once he was sure it was he placed it neatly in the pile for the others to use, then went off towards the other shelves, and such, looking for a closet, or anything. The lights on the ship flickered on and off frequently, he smiled, it was probably the guys working on the guts of the ship, trying to get things working that were knocked out during the crash. Lucky sighed, and put a large pack back where he had found it, stretching a bit, before he went to the so called mess, a bottle of water would be a smart thing to take, however he needed some caf, his brain still wouldn't admit what was happening, what had happened, and he needed to if he was going to move on and do some good where he was.<p>

Taking a seat in the closest table he could find, he didn't care who was there, if there was anyone at all. He didn't know if any of this was real to begin with. He sat down and stared down his Caf, as if it was about to pull a blaster on him and end his life, a smile spread on his face as he thought about that, how many times have he been in that situation where he was so close to death, only to be one of the few to come back alive? Too many times if he had to say, he ran his gloved hand over his short hair, his fingers combing through his short bangs as he pushed them back. He looked at his helmet; he had placed his bucket next to his caf, the purple bars that covered the white helmet.

"You should probably drink some water," said a brother.

Lucky looked up, across from his was the medic, he had taken the time to get something to drink himself, and also for some of the brothers he was working on. Lucky smiled a little, but it didn't come out right, and you could tell that he was really forcing it. Lance sighed, and pulled the mug away from him.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

Lucky looked down at his hands, "i can't…i don't think i really believe this is happening, i keep telling myself that it was just a dream, that no one knew about my problem, and that i was just sleeping on my way back to the _Leviathan, _but, i know that that is the truth," he sighed, running his hand through his hair again. "Sorry i called you Doc."

"Well, I'm flattered that you would call me a doctor, and," Lance paused trying to find the right way to say what he was thinking. "None of us want this to be true, uh…what your rank is and name?" he asked.

"I'm CC-1366, also known as Lucky, captain of the 130th legion," he said proudly, his face lighting up as he said what he was, but soon dropped as reality once again smacked him. "Well, former anyways, and i wasn't calling you a doctor, the head medic at home, his name was Doc, he is a prodigy, the favorite of those…uh, fish heads, so i am sorry," he bowed his head slightly and closed his eyes.

Lance nodded his head, and then decided to talk about something else. "What is your condition?" he asked.

"i was shot in the head on the first battle of Geonosis, i was saved by my commander, and when i recovered, i wasn't myself anymore, and one word, just one would send me into a mindless daze, i can't be snapped out of it by anything but a swift hard smack across the head, every time they say it, every time i hear it, it's the same thing." He pulled the mug of hot caf over to him, and he started to drink.

"I see, and this was the first time you're being sent a hospital?" Lace asked.

Lucky chuckled. "In a way."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: well, took me forever, and i'm not all that happy with this, i think i made angel and Lucky over reacting alot, but eh, i work with what i have. hope its likeable.**

Chapter 2: snow angels….with blasters…?

Lucky had stumbled off of the ship, and into the snow, when was the last time he had seen snow? That one winter on Mandalore, they celebrated the winter solstice with Angel, and she had really wanted to go to Mandalore, she cried later, saying it was a really bad idea to come during winter. Lucky smiled at the small memory, then fell face first into the snow, he sighed deeply and flipped himself over, and laughed. He didn't care if his brothers were looking, or even if they started talking about how weird he was, he just didn't care anymore.

"What are you doing soldier?" he heard a familiar voice ask.

Lucky looked up to see the great captain Rex, he smiled a bit and sat up. "laughing, cause if i don't I'll cry, and grown men don't cry," he laughed again, Rex probably thought of him as a nut, and that was why he was sent here, so he calmed himself and stood up. "I have grown a love for snow recently, and it's…uh, i needed to ice the headache growing in the back of my head?"

Rex really couldn't say that what Lucky was doing was a bad thing; maybe he should try that, laughing instead of worrying about everything, about who you left behind.

"How about the truth soldier?" Rex asked as he repositioned the crutch for what seemed like the hundredth time today, his helper brother by his side ready to help when Rex falls, or something like that.

Lucky paused, he really didn't want to go into the little story of why he was playing in the snow, but, since he asked, and he can't really pull rank on Rex, not only were they the same rank, but he was far more loved then he was, and Rex did just save their shebs. Lucky sighed and sat back down. "Captain, if you could sit down, i think you should, my story for this is a bit long, though i don't think you want to hear it," Lucky said, stepping back into his more serious phase, his eyes, which was normally filling with amusement and joy, was now empty of such things and was replaced by the seriousness of whatever it is he was going to say. Rex sighed, and raised an eye brow.

"I think i can stand," he said, he was getting tired of people worrying about his health.

Lucky chuckled, "alright, but don't say i didn't tell you so." He paused and collected his thoughts all the things that explained why he was laughing like a mad fool in the snow.

"A year ago my sis….my commander wanted to celebrate the winter solstice, she had told us how her father would take her on different planets during that time, and she really wanted to go to Mandalore, the General wasn't too happy with leaving the battle field, but he allowed us to take a ship and go to Mandalore, poor girl didn't know that it was going to be cold, the four of us scrambled to get her warm, two of us were pressed against her and i was taking off my armor so she can have it!" he started laughing again, he looked up, Rex didn't look very amused, maybe a bit struggling, he probably didn't want to laugh at his retardation. "Uh, well, she was far smaller than us, and the armor did little to help, we all laughed, but she was so mad, she didn't understand why we were laughing." He paused again, and then fell back into the snow. "The snow reminds me of her, she is so innocent and likable, and you can't really help but want to protect her." He sighed. "Sir, I'm trying to forget, trying to think of what to do now, but…it just feels weird." He added, but by the time the words had left his mouth someone else was already at the Captain's side, asking him questions, and such, Lucky was thankful, he really didn't want to talk to anyone, so he did one of the few things he was good at, sneaking away unnoticed.

He joined one of the snowball fights, feeling like it was an easy way to get out of work, and talking.

"As a great woman had told me a long time ago," Lucky called out to the other team. "DON'T BRING YO WEAK SAUCE TO MAH HOUSE!" he yelled flinging the first snowball of the second match.

Angel paced through the halls of the _Leviathan_, she had been taken off of search, her master feeling that something wrong was bound to happen, and he was normally right about that.

"It's not fair!" she started. "If the enemy is coming for me, wouldn't it be wise to use me as bait? Put a tracker on me or something?" she asked. Drill was taking his brother's place in trying to keep the girl calm.

"Don't overdo it, even if we did put a tracker on you, what makes you think that they won't find it?" he asked.

"Put it somewhere they won't look," she hissed.

Drill sighed. "I know your upset…"

"I'm more then upset!" she cried out. "I'm frustrated, and confused."

Drill pulled the small Miralukan into his arms and brushed through her long black hair.

"Trooper who is this, and what are you doing?" asked a calm voice.

Drill let go of Angel, and blocked the person's view of her. "I'm sorry, general Ti, this is my little sister, she is a tracker, and has been working with us," He introduced.

"Oh, Soo's padawan, well padawan, it looks like we are in dear need of your service, but it will be dangerous, if you don't want to, you don't have to."

Angel pushed past Drill. "If you're asking me to sacrifice my safety to become bait, the answer is yes, I'll do it," she said firmly.

"It seems you already know."

"It was my idea once I found out, please, if I can help, if this will bring them back, I'll do it."


End file.
